Beyblade Metal Fusion Careers Chart
by Falco276
Summary: Check out the bladers of MFB going through their everyday life now in as a handy profile chart! Includes Characters from Metal Fight Beyblade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Kingdom Hearts. Another 3 way crossover! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :D


**Hello people Falco276 here! And this fanfiction will turn out to be a profile chart due to the bladers from Metal Fight Beyblade not having their, well? Beyblades! **

**So what I want to point out in this chart is that the characters are now living a normal life with out Bey battles. Let's start with the tenant:**

Gingka Haganei:

Job: CEO of _Pegasus: Luxury at Hand_ (A furniture company)

Earnings: $23,471/ a day.

Car: 2010 Silver Lexus IS250 Hybrid.

High school/University: Buchholz High School/ Universtiy of Central Florida/ Scrubbley College (England)

Theme Song: All songs by Maroon 5.

Kyouya Tategami (Leo Valdez):

Job: RBC Bank/ Leo Jets (Airline Company)

Earnings: $57,480/ an hour.

Car: dark green 2004 Honda Civic.

High school/University: Buford High School/ St. Leo University.

Theme Song: Fun- _We are Young_/ Far East movement- _Like a G6_

Demigod- Son of Hepheastus

Benkei Hanawa:

Job: Genghis Grill (Asian restaurant)

Earnings: $25,680/MAW

Car: N/A

High School/University: Gainesville High School/ University of South Florida

Theme Song: N/A

Kenta Yumiya:

Job: Trained Herbalist at 4-Life (a health company.)

Earnings: $71,490/ a day

Car: 2011 golden Kia Sorento LX

High School/University: Gainesville High School/ University of South Florida

Theme Song: N/A

Madoka Amano:

Job: Nurse at Shands hospital (at University of Florida.)

Earnings: $132,953

Car: 2011 yellow Nissan X-Terra

High School/University: Buchholz High School/ University of Florida.

Theme Song: Katy Perry- _Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F)_

Masamune Kadoya:

Job: Sports clerk at _Sports Authority_.

Earnings: $9.82 per hour

Car: 2010 Frosted Silver Honda Insight

High School/University: N/A

Theme Song: Philip Phillips- _Home_/ Lumineers- _Ho-Hey._

Tsubasa Ootori:

Job: Servant at Cody's Roadhouse Bar and Grill

Earnings: $12.46/ an hour. **(feel so sorry for him!)**

Car: 2010 Winter Gray Toyota Camry (King Engine Eagle Zord.)

High School/University: Gainesville High/ Florida Gulf Coast University.

Theme Song: One Republic- _Everybody Loves Me_/ Bruno Mars- _When I was your Man_.

Yuu Tendo:

Job: Works at Planet Smoothie

Earnings: Same as Tsubasa.

Car: N/A

High School/University: Same as Tsubasa.

Theme Song: JB- _Never say Never._

Hyoma Harkudo:

Job: Dodge Dealership

Earnings: $600-$700 per year.

Car: Silver Ram 3500 truck

High School/University: Gainesville High/ University of North Florida

Theme Song: Ed Sheeran- _A-Team__/__Legohouse_

Hikaru Hisama:

Job: CVS Pharmacy

Earnings: $8.31 per hour

Car: white 2011 Chevy Malibu

High School/University: Gainesville High/ Univesity of North Florida

Theme Song: N/A

Doji:

Job: Great Wolf Lodge (hotel in Ohio.)

Earnings: $9.00 per hour

Owns a helicopter.

High School/ University: Wolf Lake High/

Theme Song: Lady Gaga- _Poker Face_/ Will. ft. Brittney Spears- _Scream and Shout_

Ryuga Kishatu:

Job: Manager at Bento Cafe (Asian pan sushi restaurant.)

Earnings: $26,980/MAW

Car: Uses Wanda's (my OC) 2010 Winter Gray Toyota Prius decorated with dragon vector logos, otherwise he loves traveling on foot.

High School/ University: Wolf Lake High/ Beacon College (because he's Dyslexic.)

Theme Song: (Actually, this blader has many theme songs like...)

When he's struggling through life, it's Hedley-_ Invincible_

When he's popping tags at thrift shops, it's Macklemore ft. Ryan Lewis- _Thrift Shop/Can't Hold Us_

When he's just his self, it's Imagine Dragons- _It's Time/Radioactive_

Percy Jackson:

Job: The Seagate Hotel and Spa/ Pegasus Farm (part- time volunteer.)

Earnings: $27,030/day

Car: 2012 blue ribbon metallic Toyota Prius (Chrome Prowler Tiger Zord)

High School/ University: Goode High School/ Beacon College

Theme Song: Seether- _Country Song_

Annabeth Chase:

Job: OWL Architecture

Earnings: $52,220/day

Car: Red 2011 Audi Q5 Hybrid

High School/ University: Goode High School/ Florida Atlantic University (FAU)

Theme Song: N/A

Reiji Mizuchi

Job: Pangaea Pets (reptile store.)

Earnings: $7.25 per hour.

Car: 2004 green Ford Mustang

High School/University: Gainesville High/ Florida Agricultural and Mechanical University (FAMU)

Theme Song: N/A

**Yay! Now to move onto Kingdom Hearts! If you actually read **_**Xyphlate's High School Times**_**, then you might know certain KH characters that go through their everyday life. So I'll point out a certain character that has... ****Well****, you get the idea. -_-**

**P.S for the 4 Nobodies thing, I combined KH with an awesome movie called **_**Now you see me.**_** IDK if you saw it but it was totally awesome! Will soon make into a Fanfic story. :)**

Roxas (son of Hermes):

Job: Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies."

Earnings: $18.60 an hour

Car: white 2008 Honda Civic Hybrid (shares with Ventus.)

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Beacon College (Because he's ADHD/Dyslexic)

Theme Song: Hedley- _Invincible_

Ventus:

Job: Works at Barnes and Noble bookstore.

Earnings: 10.80 an hour

Car: white 2008 Honda Civic Hybrid (shares with Roxas)

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Oakland Community College

Theme Song: N/A

Demyx (Son of Apollo and Poseidon):

Job: The Seagate Hotel and Spa/ Pegasus Farm/ Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies"

Earnings: 72,030 a day/18.60 an hour for performing magic tricks.

Car: 2011 Barcelona Red metallic Toyota Prius

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/** Now, the reason why Dem-Dem is not attending a College or University is because he ****dropped out of high school during his junior year. You have to understand his ADHD. :(**

Theme Song: (This demigod actually has 3 theme songs.)

Whenever he's just his old self, It's Dr. Bombay-_ I like my Sitar._

Whenever he's visiting his father under the seas, It's Owl City- _How I became the sea_

Whenever you see him in his Shimeji form, it's Mumford and Sons- _I will wait_

Axel (son of Hepheastus):

Job: Aircraft mechanic at Galaxy Aviation/ Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies"

Earnings: $26.20 Munny for aviation/ $18.60 an hour for performing magic tricks.

Car: 2006 red Dodge Stratus

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Beacon College (he's Dyslexic, too.)

Theme Song: (There are so many theme songs that remind me of this guy, I'm serious.)

Hunter Hayes- _Wanted_

Justin Timberlake ft. Jay-Z- _Suit and Tie_

Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida- _Troublemaker_

Daft Punk ft. Pharell- _Get Lucky_

Robin Thicke ft. T.I and Pharell- _Blurred Lines_

Lea:

Job: Works at some sports store at Seaside Mall.

Earnings: 9.82 per hour

Car: 2005 Grey Pontiac Grand Prix AM

High School/University: Kingdom Hearts High School/Oakland Community College

Theme Song: Probably the same as Axel.

Xion (daughter of Aphrodite.)

Job: Beauty hair designer at some Twilight Town hair salon/ Illusionist for the "4 Nobodies"

Earnings: $10.65 an hour

Car: N/A

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ University of Twilight Town

Theme Song: N/A

Siax:

Job: Astronomer at the Space Association of Twilight Town (SATT)

Earnings: $96,000 Munny a day.

Car: 2012 clear water blue metallic Toyota Camry (Hybrid)

High School/ University: Kingdom Hearts High School/Oakland Community College

Theme Song: Arianna Grande ft. Mac Miller- _The Way_

Isa:

Job: Astronomer at the Space Association of Twilight Town (SATT)

Earnings: $96,000 Munny a day.

Car: 2011 silver Acura TSX

High School/University: Kingdom Hearts High School/Oakland Community College

Theme song: Probably the same as Siax.

Luxord:

Job: Geometry/Algebra II teacher at Kingdom Hearts High School

Earnings: $37,000 a year

Car: 2011 green Toyota Corolla

High School/University: Kingdom Hearts High School/ Oakland Community College

Theme Song: N/A

**Wow, I think that's about it. Now if you're wondering why I didn't list the rest of the members is because they're supposed to be teachers and students at KH High School (KHS) **

**If you like my chart, please REVIEW!**

**(and favourite, don't follow!) XD**

***This chart may refer to a few stories and a timeline posted on this website.**

**Bye! :D**


End file.
